When A Concert Changed My Life
by GetMeBackToHogwarts
Summary: When Katie gets a phonecall off her best friend, she expects it to be simple. She'd go to the concert and that would be it. But no, her life is never simple. But she'd never have guessed that 5 boys she hate would be the ones to change it forever.
1. The Phonecall

*Katie POV*

My phone buzzed from across the room where it laid on my bed. I put down the pen I was doing my homework with and went over and looked at the caller ID. Alexis Lopez :). My I sighed, already knowing what this was going to be about and answered the call.

"Hey Alex." I said. There were screams through the phone. I held it away from my ear, but I could still hear it.

"OMG, Katie guess what?!" She screamed.

"What?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"I got tickets! Two tickets for the 1D concert in London!"

"That's great Alex! So, who are you taking?" I asked, cautiously.

"Well you of course!" she yelled.

"Oh, cool, thanks. What's the big deal about this band anyway?"

"They're only THE hottest bestest boy band in the history of boy bands!" She yelled, like I was crazy not to be in love with them. I chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Okay Alex."

"So?"

So…"

"Will you come?" she asked, clearly on the edge of her seat. I sighed, deciding to let her have her way, or I'd never hear the end of it.

"Sure. When is it?"

"Saturday."

"Holy cheese Alexis, that's the day after tomorrow!"

"I know, thank God Spencer got them!" she said. Spencer's her ex-boyfriend. Complete waste of time if you ask me.

"Yeah. Wait, how did he get them?"

"His little sister couldn't go anymore." She replied shortly.

I sighed, wondering if that was how he got them. Knowing Spencer, probably not. I shrugged it off and went back to talking to her on the phone.

"Okay, well I have to go do homework now. See you tomorrow."

"Yep. I'll pick you up at 6! Byeee! Love ya like a sister!" she yelled.

"Okay. Love ya too!" I said, giggling. There was a beep, telling me she'd hung up. I grinned through the phone and threw it back on my bed, intending to go back to my report on Romeo and Juliet but I found I couldn't concentrate, so I grabbed my iPod and laid on my bed listening to One Direction. I can't stand them, but their music is okay, I guess. Better get used to it, as that is all I'm going to be hearing Alex talk about for the next year. I sighed and closed my eyes, sinking into the music.


	2. Shopping Time

*Katie's POV*

My eyes flickered open, the music still blaring out of my earphones. I figured I must have fallen asleep. I sat up, stretched and yawned as I turned to look at the clock on my bedside table. 1:37pm. I automatically reached out for my phone and unlocked it.

3 New Messages: Alexis Lopez :). I opened the first one. It read:

Heyy dude! I was thinking, we should go shopping for outfits for the concert on Saturday! :)

I chuckled, and opened the second text.

Hey Katie! Why you no answer my text? ;)

I rolled my eyes. This was so like Alex. The third one read:

Dudee! If you don't text me back by 2pm, I'm goin it alone! :)

I sighed, and decided I should text her back before she completely ditched me.

Hey Alex! I'd love to come shopping! Meet me here in 15 minutes? :P

A few seconds later, my phone buzzed. She had texted back immediately.

Sure! Wear something pretty! :)

I laughed at the text and went to my wardrobe. "What to wear, what to wear?" I thought. I went with a navy blue floral Peter Pan collared playsuit and paired it with my white Converse. I left my hair in it's natural light brown waves and applied some mascara and clear lipgloss. Just as I'd finished, the doorbell rang. I smiled, already knowing who it was. I ran down the stairs, skipping the last couple and almost tripping. I pulled the door open, revealing Alex stood there in a gorgeous floral dress and knitted cardigan with flats. She grinned at me and I smiled wildly back.

"Ready to go Kit Kat?"

"Hell yeah!" I yelled, grabbing my bag and pulling her towards my car, pushing her in and running round to the driver's seat. We cheered and I started the car, heading to MeadowHall Shopping Centre.


	3. Let's Watch A Movie

*Katie's POV*

We stumbled through my front door, laughing like maniacs and clutching at least 5 shopping bags each. We ran upstairs and dumped our bags on my bed and collapsed, still giggling.

"I just can't believe he was running down the street just wearing his underwear!" she cried, gasping for air.

"I know right!" I replied, clutching my sides, where a sharp pain was cutting my skin. After about 5 more minutes, we eventually settled down and sighed.

"You wanna stay here tonight? We could make a girlie night of it?" I asked, grinning.

"Yeah! Your mum won't mind?" she replied.

"Course not! You're like her second daughter! Sometimes I think she loves you more than me!" I said, smiling at my best friend.

She laughed. "Course they do! How could they not?"

I laughed along with her; walking over to my wardrobe and yanking open the middle doors, scanning the titles in front of my eyes.

"Movie time?" I asked. She nodded. "Which one?"

Don't even need to ask.

"Breaking Dawn." We said simultaneously, bursting into laughter. We ran downstairs into the kitchen, running round like headless chickens, Alex round the living room, setting a bed up with blankets and pillows and putting the disk into the DVD player, and me round the kitchen, grabbing popcorn to put in the microwave and our favourite cookie dough ice cream out of the freezer and placing two spoons carefully just in time for me to hear a PING! from the microwave. I squealed and ran over; pulling the bag out, forgetting it was EXTREMELY hot.

"Chizz!" I yelled, my hand flying to my mouth and dropping the bag of popcorn.

Alex ran in, holding a baseball bat "What?!"

"I hurt my hand." I said, pouting.

"Come here." She said, patting the island in the middle of my kitchen and going over to the wall where the green First Aid box hung. I hopped up and held my hand out for her to inspect. She may only be 10 months older than me; I have always been the baby. But she loves me anyway. She gasped when she saw the red blister that was now appearing on the corner of my hand. She placed a Mr Bump plaster on it, me whimpering. When she had finally finished, she helped me down and gave me a hug.

"All better?" She asked.

I nodded. "Thanks Lexi Bear."

"It's okay!" she said, smiling. She went over to where the bag of popcorn lay, picked it up and poured it into a big mixing bowl. I grabbed the ice cream and we ran into the living room, me leaping over the back of the sofa and landing perfectly next to her. I pressed play and we settled down to watch the movie.


	4. Ugh, School!

*Katie's POV*

This is the summer of '69,

This is the summer of '69,

Oh yeah!

I rolled over as my phone alarm rang, accidentally hitting Jess in the face. She grunted, grabbed my phone to check the time: 8:13am.

"Shiz!" I yelled, grabbing a pillow and whacking Alex across the face with it many times. She pulled it out of my hands, and, hitting me once back across the arm, turned over.

"Alex. Alex! Alexis! ALEXIS HOPE LOPEZ! GET UP RIGHT NOW! WE HAVE SCHOOL IN 15 MINUTES!" She shot up, suddenly a whole lot more alert.

"Poo!" she yelled, grabbing her uniform and running into the bathroom. I sprinted into the kitchen, putting two slices of toast in, then shooting up the stairs to get ready. Five minutes later, I came back downstairs to see Jess buttering the toast. We were both wearing our white shirts, black short skirts, our red ties and black blazers. Alex had her hair in a middle parting, her midnight black locks hanging over her chest in a braid, and natural makeup. My light brown hair was also in a middle parting, with the front bits pinned to the side, the rest of the waves flowing down past my chest, and light makeup on too.

She handed me my piece of toast as we grabbed our bags and headed out my front door. We got sat in my new car when I realised something was missing. The keys.

"Oops."

"What?" she asked.

"I'll be right back." I yelled as I ran back to my door, opening it as I realised I hadn't locked it. I could almost see the grin on Alex's face. I reached round the door to the hook all the keys are kept, and pulled them off, locking the door as I went out. Sure enough, when I turned to face the car, Alex was sat, her head thrown back in laughter. I glared at her as I sat back and buckled my seat belt.

"Would you like to walk to school Alexis?" I asked. She shook her head. "Then stop laughing." I said, smirking. She immediately stopped, and I laughed. We grinned at each other, before I remembered we had somewhere to be. I turned the key, and we set off to school.

I pulled up in the car park with a couple of minutes to spare. We got out of the car and walked up to the big sign saying: Highmoore Academy: School for Boys and Girls Aged 3-16. I smiled, remembering my first day here, at just 3 years old, where I first met Alex. I looked over at her, she too was smiling at the sign, probably thinking of the same thing. She tore her eyes away, as the first bell rung, saying we had 5 minutes to get to our first class. We grasped each others hands and ran into the building were immediately there were cries of: "Walk girls!" and "Katherine, Ariana, slow down!".

We slowed to a walk as we neared our lockers : number 1349 and 1350. Ari opened hers, revealing a framed picture of Niall Horan shirtless. I sniggered, rolling my eyes, and grabbed the book I needed for our first lesson: History. We threw our lockers shut and speed walked to our History room: Room 129. Mrs Corn gave us a glare as we walked in.

"Your late girls." She said.

"Sorry Miss." We said in unison. She gave us a slight smile as we sat in our places.

"Right class, the interruption aside, lets carry on with our work on The American West…"

I tuned out, her words turning into fhdriglhdjsglhbs. I chewed my pen, when I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I took it out, putting my password in and unlocking it.

1 New Message: Alexis Lopez :)

Hello der! Ha, I'm speaking like Niall cos I is from Ireland! Xxx

I replied straight away.

To:Alexis Lopez :)

From: Kit Kat

Hi x and Niall?xxx

To: Kit Kat

From: Alexis Lopez :)

NIALL HORAN! FROM ONE DIRECTION! So.. wuu2?xxx

To:Alexis Lopez :)

From: Kit Kat

I can't believe were doing this. X

To: Kit Kat

From: Alexis Lopez :)

What?xxx

To: Alexis Lopez :)

From: Kit Kat

Texting! Were sat next to each other! Xxx

To: Kit Kat

From: Alexis Lopez :)

I know but I need to ask you something xxx

To: Alexis Lopez :)

From: Kit Kat

Okaay. What? Xxx

To: Kit Kat

From: Alexis Lopez :)

Are you excited for the concert tomorrow?xxx ;)

I groaned in my head. Everyone turned to look at me. Did I do that out loud? Thankfully, at that time the bell rang for second period, and everyone filed out, making their way to their lockers, me and Alex following.


	5. Making Music

*Alex's POV*

*Saturday Morning, Day of the Concert*

The light streamed through the gap in the curtains, burning my eyes. I squinted, rolling over to see Katie laid still fast asleep, mouth slightly open. I chuckled, then held my arm towards my face, checking my watch. 10:37am. Ugh, still early for a Saturday. Then I remembered.

"Katie, Katie wake up." I said gently, shaking her shoulder. She rolled over to face the wall away from me.

"Come on Katie." I said, louder this time. She just groaned.

"Katie, I have cookies." She shot up.

"COOKIES?! WHERE?" She yelled. I chuckled, knowing her weakness for cookies. Man, she really loves cookies.

"You teased me." She said, her bottom lip jutting out.

"I know, kiddo, sorry. I had to get you up." I replied, grinning at her, with her glaring back at me.

"I'm not a kid. I'm only 10 months younger than you!"

"Uh huh." I replied, throwing the duvet of both of us, and passing her some clothes out of my wardrobe. I grabbed some for myself and went into my bathroom.

"Shower up, then we'll head to your house so you can change. Shall we get ready there?" I asked.

She nodded, heading towards the family bathroom.

*Katie's POV*

Fudgecakes, she teased me with cookies.I can NEVER let that happen again. I was deep in thought, when someone bumped into me. I looked down to see Alex's little sister, Ariana.

"Katie!" She yelled, throwing herself at me into my arms.

"Hey Ari. You okay?" I replied, grinning to the excited girl that stood before me. She nodded.

"Wanna hear a new song I learned on my piano?" She asked, smiling at me expectantly.

"Sure kiddo, just quickly though. I gotta take a shower." She nodded again, grabbing my hand and pulling me through into her bedroom, where a mahogany grand piano sat in the far corner. She sat on the stool, placing her tiny fingers on the keys. By the time I reached the second bar, I had recognised it: Primavera by Ludovico Einaudi. I sat beside her, and began to play along. It's been so long since I last played. My fingers moved along the keys effortlessly, as I lost myself in the beautiful music.

Halfway through the song, I heard the same song coming out of a violin, and I opened my eyes, having not realised I'd closed them and looked over to the right hand side of the piano. Alex was sat, her arm movements slow and effortless. She was looking at me. We shared a look, both thinking the same thing. Just like old times. We took music lessons together from the age of 6 to 16. Ariana started playing around the same age. Alex and I stopped when we left school, and this is the first time I've played since.

The song ended. We all stopped playing, looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"That was SOOO COOL!" Ari exclaimed. "Can we do another song now?!"

Alex sighed. "Not today Ari." Ariana's face sunk in disappointment.

"But, when we get back from the concert on Sunday night, we'll play a song. Promise." I piped up. Alex nodded in agreement.

"Okay!" Ari said, grinning happily, hugging us both tightly, then skipping off.

"I swear, that girl…" Alex said, smiling down the hallway her sister had just gone down. I chuckled.

"Anyway, get showered, Colette texted saying she wants us two for a three hour rehearsal for the showcase." Alex sighed. Ah, the showcase, every confident dancer's and musician's dream night. I however, am not one of them. Don't get me wrong, I love to dance, just not in front of thousands of people. I groaned, and Alex smiled knowingly, once again pushing me into the bathroom. I stripped off my pyjamas, throwing them on the floor, setting of the shower. I waited a minute or two for the water to warm up, then stepped in, letting the hot water run down my body, preparing me for the no doubt strenuous rehearsal that was to come.


	6. Rehearsal and a Starbucks

*30 minutes later*

*O2 Arena*

*Katie's POV*

"Where is she?" I asked frowning. Alex shrugged.

"Are you sure she said it was here, and not the studio?"

"Yeah, she said she wants you to get used to the stage." Alex replied getting her phone out and walking down the stage steps and collapsing into a seat, I assume to call Colette. I plopped myself on the edge of the stage swinging my legs.

"She cancelled." Alex said, sitting next to me. I groaned.

"I really needed to rehearse the pointe!" I said, my head in my hands.

"Well, who says you can't?" I looked at her puzzled.

"Did you bring the CD?" she asked, standing up. I nodded, reaching into my bag and handing her it.

"Put your shoes on." She walked over to the CD player. Ah, now I get it. She played the first song, a warm up number, and then sat over at the lighting and music desk. I did a warm up, and then I got into my starting position.

I ran through a couple of songs, just messing around, before my feet hurt, so we changed our shoes and started our Musical Theatre numbers. We started with our solos; Alex singing Moments by, you guessed it, One Direction beautifully, then me singing I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz. I was… okay I guess, nothing compared to Alex though. Then we sang our duet; What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction (again), then we did our parts in the group number; Get Back To Hogwarts, from AVPM. Alex played Hermione Granger, and I surprisingly played Harry Potter.

Our musical pieces came next, us performing a few duets on the piano/ violin. I did my tap and street, then sat on the edge of the stage for a break. I sat breathless, then Alex came over, and we sat in a comfortable silence.

"I can't believe 1D are going to be stood on this stage singing in just a few hours!" she exclaimed. I nodded, grinning at her enthusiasm.

"Anyway, we should get on, I have three more dances to rehearse until we can leave!" I said, wanting to be out of here ASAP. We stood up, Alex going over to the CD player to put on my song for Modern: Who's Laughing Now by Jessie J. I ran through the routine, putting 110% in, and then it was time for Pointe. As the first song: Angels by Robbie Williams came on, I exchanged glances with Alex. She gave me an encouraging smile, before I lost myself in the music. After the dance, we had a small break.

"I want coffee." Alex said. "I'm gonna go get coffee. Want some?" I nodded in response.

"The usual please." She rose and pulled on her hoodie before exiting the arena to the Starbucks across the road. I sat there bored. Ah, why not practise while she's gone. What's the worst that can happen? I got up and pressed play, stood in my starting position.

"No I can't take one more step towards you,

Cos all that's waiting is regret…"

I once again plunged into the world of music and dance as I span and leaped around the stage on the edge of my toes. I was pulled out of my trance as the music stopped, and I heard clapping. I looked around; hoping to see Alex, but instead met eyes I never wanted to see. Blue- green like the ocean in California, with curly brown hair. I groaned. There stood in front of me, was the supposed 'teen heartthrob' Harry Styles. And to be quite honest, I couldn't care less.

(A/N: BTW, I don't really hate Harry, I actually love him as anyone who knows me know, just in case you thought I did. Just my character does)

*Alex's POV*

"I want coffee. I'm gonna get coffee. Want some?" I asked Katie. She nodded.

"My usual please."

I got up, pulling my hoodie on. I jumped down the stage steps and ran out of the arena humming a song; One Thing, by One Direction of course. I hummed it all the way to Starbucks.

I got in the line for drinks and looked over at the food line across from me. Directly opposite me, stood a boy, with dark Ray Bans and a hoodie on, with the hood up. Strange things to wear inside on a day like this. I mean come on; it's like 25 degrees out there. Through the hood I saw tufts of blonde hair. He turned to face me. I blushed, looking away. Damn he saw me staring. Good one Alex, probably thinks you're some kind of stalker now. He smiled, showing crooked white teeth.

"Hi." He said, taking his sunglasses down away from his eyes onto the bridge of his nose to reveal sparkling blue eyes. Just like Niall. "Can I get you a drink?" he asked, a thick accent coming through. Irish, nice!

"Sorry but I don't take drinks from strangers." I replied.

"Ah, but you see, I'm not a stranger." He said, grinning.

"Really?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. He nodded. "And how is that?" He took my hand, leading me to a deserted part of the café. Looking around, he slowly pulled down his hood, and took off his Ray Bans. I gasped. Stood, in front of my own eyes, holding my hand, was the boy I've only ever dreamed of meeting: Niall Horan, from One Direction.

*Harry's POV*

I wandered around our dressing room, sighing.

"Harry stop pacing. You're making me nervous." Liam snapped. I stuck my tongue out at him, then plopped myself onto the sofa. There's nothing to do in here. I sighed, standing back up.

"I'm going to look around a bit, maybe get some practise on the stage in." I said. Liam nodded and I strolled out of the dressing room down into the main arena, where in a few hours, me and my four best friends would be doing what we love to do: performing. Suddenly, I heard a beautiful voice coming from the stage. I walked into the room, and crouched behind a row of seats to listen.

"If we could only have this life for one more day,

If we could only turn back time…"

I chuckled. Moments, must be a fan.

I snuck a peek at the girl singing. All I can see is dark brown hair and olive skin. She looks nice. Love to get a crack at that.

In my daydreaming, I hadn't noticed the girl had sat down and another girl, with paler but still tanned, and light brown hair pulled back in a wavy high ponytail. Wow, I thought the other girl was pretty, then…wow. Man, I gotta pee. I'll come back once I've peed. I ran to the loo, not wanting to miss much more, and then ran back once I'd done my business and crouched behind the same row of seats. I looked over the top, hoping to see the light brown haired girl. There she is.

I watched, as she stood up, in her black leggings and blue one shoulder top. She went over to the stereo and Jar of Hearts blared out. I watched in awe as she leapt and danced around the stage, graceful like a swan. I stared in admiration.

She finished, just as the song ended, and stood right on the edge of her toes. I winced. Ouch! That must hurt. She went over to the stereo again, and the music stopped. Not realising what I was doing, I came out from my hiding place, clapping my hands. Why is she not smiling, screaming, or fainting? She just groaned. I have the feeling she, unlike her friend, is not a fan.

*Niall's POV*

I stood in line, waiting to order cookies for me, then drinks for me and the lads. I wish they'd hurry up, I'm hungry! If I only took my hood and sunglasses off, I'd be able to skip to the front, but no, I've done that before, and Li told me off for it. I looked across at the drinks line, wondering whether to get them first, when my eyes met another's. Hazel, although they were more green than brown. I scanned the person to whom the eye's belonged to. Midnight black hair, tightly wrapped in a braid down her chest. Tanned skin, and a beautiful figure. She saw me looking, as she blushed and looked away. Say something. Come on Nialler, you can do it. I cleared my throat, then looked back at her and said:

"Can I buy you a drink?" She looked back at me.

"Sorry, but I don't take drinks from strangers." I chuckled. If only you knew. Then, it was like a light bulb went off in my head with a DING!

"Ah, but you see, I'm not really a stranger at all." I replied, grinning, at this beautiful girl.

"Really?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. I nodded. "And how is that?"

I grasped her hand and lead her to a secluded corner of Starbucks. I looked round, checking for fans and paps, then slowly pulled down my hood, and took off my RayBans. I grinned at her sheepishly as she gasped. Oh no, she's a fan. Niall James Horan, what have you done?!


	7. Introductions

*Katie POV*

_Ugh, what the hell is HE doing here? Oh wait the concert. Well now I feel stupid. _

"What's wrong with you?" he said, looking at me like I had some kind of contagious disease. I stared.

"Excuse me?!" I snapped_. What's wrong with me? You should be asking yourself that question mate._

"Well, you aren't screaming, crying or fainting." he said cockily, counting them on his fingers. "So I presume there's something wrong with you."

I scoffed. "Wow, you're so modest. You clearly haven't let fame get to your head."

"Yes, yes I am." He smirked. _Wait, he saw me perform right? Or not? Ugh, I hope he didn't. But then, he must of, to clap. Oh gosh, I'm rambling in my own thoughts. _

"So, how much of that did you see and/ or hear?" I said, my eyes narrowing.

"Enough." He replied. Enough? What kind of an answer is that?

"Care to elaborate on 'enough'?"

"Well, I heard your friend sing our song. Is she a fan?" he grinned.

"Alex? Yeah, she's probably your biggest fan in the world!" I said, laughing.

" Oh, really? That's sweet." He commented. "What about you?"

"Me?" I asked, my eyebrow's knitted together in confusion. He nodded in reply.

"Are you a fan?"

I shrugged. He stared at me, clearly shocked. I chuckled_. I guess he doesn't get that very often. _

"I guess I kind of am."

" Kind of? What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, confusion written all over his face. _Aw, he's kinda cute when he's confused. What am I saying? Harry Styles is not cute!_

"I mean, some fans are just fans because you're hot. I'm not. Not that I don't think you're hot, I mean, I do. I mean… Oh gosh, I should just shut up." I rambled on. A smile was spread across his face from ear. _Wow his eyes they're… they're beautiful. Wait, no they're not! Yes they are. Shut up! I'm going mad! I'm actually having a conversation with myself, in my head._

"You think I'm hot?" he asked, biting his lip. _Dear god, I'm officially dead. That boy has killed me. _

"No, well yes. I mean… shut up!"

He laughed. " So you are a fan?"

" Yes, I like your music. Which makes me a fan. I'm just not crazed, like some people. I'm crazy, but never crazed." He nodded, chuckling. _God, his laugh._

"I'm glad."

"And why is that?" I asked, puzzled.

"Because, if you were, I would be less likely to do this."

And then he strode down the aisle between the seats and up the stage steps. _What's this kid playing at? Gasp, his face, his face is flawless. What's going on with me?_ I opened my mouth to speak, but before I could, his hands cupped my face, and his lips were on mine. I kissed him back. _Wait, what am I doing? Why am I kissing him back?! _Stop kissing him! But then, I stopped. Not stopped kissing him. I stopped caring. My eyes closed as I got lost in it. The kiss was slow, passionate.

The silence was broken by a shout of "OH MY GOD!" We broke apart, and turned slowly to face the person the shout came from_. Please don't be a fan. Please don't be a fan. I opened my eyes, and si__ghed with relief. It's just Alex__. Oh poo,it'__s Alex__! She will not be a happy bunny. Wait, who's that guy she's with? I gotta stop this. Just talk to her!_

"H-hi Alex." I stuttered. Her hand was clapped over her mouth in shock. She didn't speak. _Great, I've stunned my best friend into silence._ The guy she was with spoke up.

"Alright Haz!"

I stared at 'Haz'. "You know him?!" He coughed.

"Well yeah, this is…"

"I'm Niall Horan. Nice to meet you!" 'Niall' butted in. _Niall… Niall Horan… Oh! Niall Horan__! Harry's bandmate! The one Alex__ is like in LOVE with!_

"Hi Niall. Nice to meet you too. I love your music." I said, smiling at Alex, who was now stood with her hand in Niall's looking sheepish.

"I'm Katie. I see you've met Jess." I smirked. He chuckled.

"Yes actually, we met in Starbucks. I see you've met Harry." Now it was my turn to blush.

"Yeah, he saw me dancing, and we got talking." Harry chuckled and walked over to Alex.

"Hi, I'm Harry. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Y-yes I know w-who you a-are. T-the pleasure's all m-mine." He laughed, and held his hand out, which she shook.

"Well now that the introductions are over, I believe me and Nialler have something to ask you ladies." We looked at the two boys, then each other, the same confused look on our faces.

"Would you like to come to our dressing room and meet the other boys, maybe hang out for a while?"


	8. Meeting The Boys

*Katie's POV*

Alex finally let go of Niall's hand, so Niall could lead the way with Harry. We were walking along a deserted corridor when shouts and laughs filled my ears. We're obviously getting close. Alex edged closer to me so we were shoulder to shoulder and gripped my hand, squeezing it tightly until the blood flow to my fingers was extremely limited. I let out a squeal, and Harry and Niall looked back at us, while I gave Alex my best death glare. We grinned at them, and they smiled back. We reached a door, and they paused dramatically before pushing open a door and ushering us inside.

As soon as we entered, silence fell. Well, this is awkward. Three faces stared at us. _Gr__eat, they think were crazed fans._ I cleared my throat.

"Hi, I'm Katie." I nudged Alex pointedly.

"H-h-h…" _Okay, we're getting nowhere here._

"And this is Alex." They nodded, still looking at us weirdly. "Don't worry, we're not deranged fans. Well, I'm not." Alex finally closed her mouth to glare at me. I grinned back. The boys clearly relaxed, and the one with dark brown hair ran forward.

"Hi! I'm Louis, Louis Tomlinson! Nice to meet you!" I held out my hand for him to shake, but instead he grabbed it and pulled me in for a hug. I have to admit, I was a bit shocked. Clearly, so was Alex, as she let out a quiet squeal behind her hand. Louis let go of me, chuckling.

"Your friend is, er, excited." He said quietly into my ear.

"Yeah, she's a fan." I laughed. I watched Alex's face as Louis went over to her and pulled her into a hug. I laughed silently. I walked over to her as Louis released.

"Lex. Breathe." She nodded. A boy with dark hair in a quiff came over next.

"Hello. I'm Zayn Malik." He said. I nodded, before he pulled me into a hug too.

"Nice to meet you." The final boy, who had light curly hair, walked over smiling.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Liam Payne." I nodded as a reply, and he stretched his arms out. I walked into them, instantly feeling safe. _Well, that was weird. _

I shrugged it off, as Harry pulled me over to a sofa, were Alex and Niall were already sat. The other three: Liam, Lewis no, Louis and Zayn. Huh, must have zoned out for a while. A short silence followed, not an awkward one, a comfortable one.

"So, tell us about yourself, girls." Liam said, smiling at us. I poked Alex, and gave her a look that hopefully said "you go first!" She clearly got it, as she looked around, and then subtly pinched herself so none of the boys would see. I did though. I sniggered. Ha! Bless her, she thinks she's dreaming! She seemed satisfied that this was indeed not a dream, as she began.

"Well, my mom and dad are American, hence the accent. My mum's called Emma, my dad's called Lee. I have a seven year old sister called Ariana. I was born in Florida but moved to Yorkshire when I was 10…"

Louis and Zayn interrupted her with a cheer. She smirked, and I gave her a confused look. She returned with a look that said "I'll explain later"

"I dance, sing, and play piano. I'm a Scorpio and… that's it I guess!" she finished. All seven heads turned so all eyes were now on me.

"I grew up in Yorkshire too, I dance, sing and play piano too, and I'm a Gemini." I said. The boys nodded.

"And your family?" Harry said. I winced.

"So, um, well…" Alex squeezed my hand, silently telling me it was okay to go on. The boys were giving me curious looks.

"Well… when I was four, my mum got into a car crash and um, passed away. I went to live with my dad, but he… well, he didn't cope well with my mum's death, so turned to alcohol. One of the neighbours saw him drunk, every night and called Child Services. I was put in a kid's home, and got adopted few months later by Lisa and Jonathan; who I now call my parents. I have one real brother, who I last saw when I was four, he's nineteen now. Alex and Ariana are the closest thing I have to sister's." I finished, looking round at the boys. Shock was written across their faces. Well, all of them except for Liam. _He looks __familiar, but I don't know where from. Not from being an international pop star, somewhere else._ Suddenly, Louis pulled the boys over to us, and before I could register what was happening, I was crushed beneath six bodies.

"Guys, can't breathe!" I gasped. They laughed and climbed off us.

"So, I guess you guys know each other?" Liam said, his fingers flicking between me and Alex. We nodded, laughing.

"Yeah, we're kinda best friends!" Alex said, all traces of shyness gone.

"Oh! So, how did you meet?" Niall asked in surprise. We looked at each other, smiling.

"We were eleven. It was our first day of secondary school. We got put in the same form class. Our form tutor sat us together, and we got talking. After that we were inseparable." I broke off, looking at her.

"I joined a dance school. On my first lesson I turned up, and Katie was there. It was her first class too. We went to every dancing, singing and acting class possible at that school! But, the thing is, I'm really bad at dancing, so I help choreograph and stuff instead now." she said, laughing.

"We were in the same classes all through Lower School. In our third year at Highmoore, we took up music lessons. Together, naturally. Alex plays the violin and I play piano. We would go to Jess' house every night to practise. After we would go to mine and do our homework." I grinned.

"Once we reached Year Ten, we took different options, so we only saw each other two periods a day, but we still saw each other every night. Then, in our first year of sixth form, we took the same A Levels." She finished. The boys smiled at us.

"Wow. That's dedication." Harry said.

"Yeah well, we understand each other." She said, hugging me.

"Plus, at our school, you need someone like that, or you WILL go mad. Seriously." I said. Alex nodded; her face serious. We all laughed.

Our laughs were interrupted by a man coming into the room. We turned to face him.

"Boys, sound check in ten." He said. They nodded, then looked to us.

"Wanna watch?" Louis asked.


	9. The Concert

*Katie's POV*

*1 hour later… Concert time!*

After the sound check was over, the various other fans who had bought special tickets to attend it left, and the boys ran over to us.

"You guys are coming to the concert right?" Niall asked, looking mainly at Alex. I smirked.

"Of course! We bought your tickets months ago!" Alex said, giving me a look that I gathered said 'GO WITH IT!'.

"Actually.." I was cut off by Alex's hand clamping over my mouth. I tried to get the rest out, but it sounded sort of like… fdheusjdifnjilrwh. Well that didn't work, so I did the only option available to me. I licked her.

"EEEEEEEEEW!" she yelled, taking her hand away and wiping her hand on my leotard. The boys and I laughed.

"Anyway… we got you new tickets! Special ones! So go give your tickets to two girls waiting outside!" Louis said, grinning widely.

"Okay!" Alex screamed, running off. I laughed at her. Harry ran behind me, and I felt his hands cover my eyes. _Err… okay?_ Two people grabbed a hand each and began to lead me somewhere. I stumbled blindly through to wherever we were going, occasionally tripping, only to be pulled back up by two pairs of strong hands. When we finally stopped, I was glad. I had fallen over too many times to count. My knees were stinging from the carpet burns I received. I heard the click of a door, and I was lead through into… well, wherever it leads, I was still blind. They quite literally ran, yanking me along with them. I was pushed down into a chair with a firm hand.

"Oof." I said. One of the boys chuckled.

"Sorry kiddo."

"Hey! I'm NOT a kid!" I protested.

"Yes, you are! You're only 17, and I'm 18. Therefore, you are a kid." He said. I pouted. Harry's hands finally pulled away from my eyes. I was in a dressing room, surrounded by every make-up and hair supply imaginable. The door clicked open and Zayn, along with two women walked in.

"Katie, this is Lou and Amelie, our stylists. They're going to do your hair and make-up and stuff." Liam said, smiling. I grinned at the two women, and they smiled back.

"Oh! Really?!" I said, surprised. They laughed.

"Yes really." Zayn laughed. Amelie and Lou strode over and swirled my chair around, away from the mirror on the wall, and began to work their magic, the boys staring intently.

Half an hour later, they were done. The boys had got bored about halfway through, and had sat on the couch watching TV with Alex. She gave the tickets to two girls our age outside the arena.

"Boys! Alex! Our work is done!" Lou said. They turned around to face me and gasped. I heard a muddle of:

"Oh my God!"

"Wow!"

"Man, she is HOT!"

I coughed, and the boys turned red, as if they had just realised I could hear them. I laughed at them.

"Well? What ya think?" I asked nervously. Harry came over and took my hand in his.

"You. Look. Beautiful." He said, grinning at me, and spun me round so I could see myself in the mirror. My breath caught in my throat as I stared at my reflection. Lou had parted my hair down the middle and curled it, so it still went halfway down my back. My eyes were outlined lightly and my lips were ruby red. But the dress. Oh the dress. I fell in love with it instantly. It was mint green flowy material with a dipped hem, the front ending mid- thigh. I added a pair of black heels, completing the look.

"Th-thank you so much!" I said, facing Lou and Amelie.

"You're very welcome sweetie! Have a great time at the concert!" Amelie replied smiling.

Then it was Alex's turn.

*Alex's POV*

Katie and the boys went back to the sofa to watch TV while Lou and Amelie started on me. I laughed as I felt brushes run across my face, tickling me. After a while I decided to put music on, so I pushed my headphones into my ears and pressed play. Mr Brightside-The Killers. _Man, I love this song!_ I couldn't help but tap my feet to the beat, losing all account of time.

"Alex. Alex? Aaaalex?" Katie said, snapping her fingers in front of my face, snapping me out of my trance. I looked up at her curiously.

"Yep?"

"You're done! You look amazing! Take a look!" she replied grinning. I turned round, gasping at what I saw. My hair was straightened beautifully, my eyes were dark and smoky, my lips nude. My dress was Peter Pan collared and black printed, going to my mid-thigh.

Niall walked over to me and cupped one of my cheeks with his hand. "She's right you know." I laughed, and he leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. A shiver ran through my spine, almost like an electric shock. I felt Niall shiver too, and grinned. _He felt it too._

The stylists got to work on the boys while me and Katie settled back down on the sofa, being careful not to crumple our dresses. It took them and 3 more stylists fifteen minutes to finish the styling of all five boys. Then it was time for the show.

We walked with the boys, me and Katie hand in hand with Niall and Harry. When we got underneath the stage where the boys were going to rise up on stands onto the centre of the stage, we could hear the thousands of fans screaming and the boys breaths were shaky.

"Boys, you're gonna be great!" Katie said, rubbing Harry's back in a calming way. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Show circle tiiime!" Louis yelled. We chuckled and formed a circle putting our hands in the middle.

"1…2…3… One Direction!" All the lads shouted simultaneously. Katie laughed and we joined in at the end.

"One Direction!" we laughed. We gave them one last hug before they stepped onto their platforms, and the security man escorted us to our front row seats.

We sat in silence, not an awkward silence, just comfortable. Occasionally we would swap excited looks, then stare in awe around the arena at all the girls. Some looked as young as 5, whereas there were also women in their twenties. Most however, were teenagers. Their screams got louder, deafening. This could only mean one thing. The boys rose up.

After listening intently to What Makes You Beautiful, One Thing, Save You Tonight and almost all the songs on their Up All Night album. Except one.

"Okay, for this next song we're going to get two girls up on stage to sing with us! So, who wants it?" Harry yelled, trying to be heard. The entire arena screamed in response, except us of course. We can get that later. Harry and the boys laughed.

"We're gonna get the girls up once we're into the song." The fans screamed again. _Wow, these girls sure can scream!_

The music started playing, and I recognised it instantly.

_**[Liam]**_

_**The light shines**_

_**It's getting hot on my shoulders**_

_**I don't mind,**_

_**This time it doesn't matter**_

_**Cause your friends,**_

_**They look good, but you look better.**_

Harry and Niall came to the edge of the stage directly in front of us, and looked down, winking. _Oh my God_. A man dressed in black came over to us, and ushered us to the steps of the stage_. I'm dreaming. I swear I actually did dream about this a few nights ago. Oh my god, I'm a sidekick._

He gave us a little push and I kind of half walked, half ran onto the middle of the stage towards Niall, where he put his arm round my waist. I looked back at Katie. She was still stood halfway up the steps, frozen. _You wouldn't think that after all these years, she still gets stage fright!_ I looked pointedly at Harry, and nodded my head towards her.

He strolled over to her, they exchanged a few words and he tried to pull on her arm, but it was no use. She wasn't budging. He picked her up bridal style and carried her over, despite her protests. He set her down, and picked his mic up just as I turned to Niall as he began to sing.

_**[Niall]**_

_**Don't you know all night I've been waiting for a girl like you to come around, round, round?**_

Niall took my hand and looked into my eyes. I fell into the bottomless blue sea, ie. Niall's eyes.

_**[Harry]**_

_**Under the lights tonight**_

_**You turned around, and you stole my heart**_

_**With just one look, when I saw your face**_

_**I fell in love**_

_**It took a minute girl to steal my heart tonight (eh eh eh eh)**_

_**With just one look, yeah (eh eh eh eh)**_

_**Been waiting for a girl like you**_

_**[Niall]**_

_**I'm weaker**_

_**My words fall and they hit the ground**_

_**Oh life, come on head, don't you fail me now?**_

_**I start to say,**_

_**"I think I love you", but I make no sound**_

He ran his hand through my hair.

_**[Louis]**_

_**You know 'cause all my life, I've been waiting for a girl like you to come around**_

_**[All]**_

_**Under the lights tonight**_

_**You turned around, and you stole my heart**_

_**With just one look, when I saw your face**_

_**I fell in love**_

_**It took a minute girl to steal my heart tonight (eh eh eh eh)**_

_**With just one look, yeah (eh eh eh eh)**_

_**Been waiting for a girl like you**_

Zayn and Niall grabbed a hand each and danced with me.

_**[Zayn]**_

_**There is no other place that I would rather be**_

_**Than right here with you tonight**_

_**As we lay on the ground I put my arms around you**_

_**And we can stay here tonight**_

_**Cause there's so much that I wanna say, I wanna say**_

_**[Niall]**_

_**Under the lights tonight**_

_**You turned around, and you stole my heart**_

_**With just one look, when I saw your face**_

_**I fell in love**_

_**It took a minute girl to steal my heart**_

He placed my hand over his heart and winked.

_**[Harry]**_

_**Under the lights tonight (eh eh eh)**_

_**You turned around, and you stole my heart (eh eh eh)**_

_**With just one look, when I saw your face (eh eh eh)**_

_**I fell in love**_

_**It took a minute girl (eh eh eh) to steal my heart tonight (eh eh eh)**_

_**[Harry and Niall]**_

_**With just one look, yeah (eh eh eh)**_

_**Been waitin' for a girl like you**_

_**Been waitin' for a girl like you.**_

We stopped dancing around as I looked over to Katie and Harry, they were looking into each other's eyes. Harry was leaning in. _EEEEEEEP!_ My thoughts were cut off by Niall's hand gripping my chin gently and turned my head around so I was facing him. He leant in, and I did the same. Our lips touched, and shivers ran down my spine, and they didn't stop when Niall pulled away.

*Katie's POV*

When Liam started singing, Harry looked at me and winked, I began to get suspicious.

_**[Liam]**_

_**The light shines**_

_**It's getting hot on my shoulders**_

_**I don't mind,**_

_**This time it doesn't matter**_

_**Cause your friends,**_

_**They look good, but you look better.**_

I stared at him. _Oh dear God. No._ I shook my head frantically, but he just smirked and tore his eyes away from mine. I felt Jess move, and looked over at her. A man in black was ushering her out of the row, and signalled to me to do the same. _I wonder what would happen if I just ran for it? Oh yeah, I'd get kidnapped and brought back. Hmm… Go up on my own accord, or get forced __to __after I run._ I weighed the options out in my mind. The security man cleared his throat, and I sighed and ambled after him.

Jess practically ran up the steps towards Niall who took her hand in his. Jess looked back at me, then nodded at Harry. He walked over to me.

"What are you waiting for hun?" he asked, smiling. I looked out into the crowd my eyes wide.

"P-people…" I stuttered. He stared at me.

"YOU get stage fright?!" I nodded. "But, you seem so confident when you dance."

"Exactly. When I dance." I replied, shaking. He took my hand.

"Well then, I guess that's what we'll do then." I looked at him confused, but before I could say anything, he pulled my arm gently, but I didn't budge. His shoulders shrugged slightly, before he scooped me up into his arms.

"Harry?! What the fudge are you doing?! Put me down right now!" I yelled. I don't think anyone but Harry heard me over the deafening screams of the fans. Harry laughed and placed me in the middle of the stage and started to spin me with one arm, holding his mic with the other. _To his credit, he did put me down like I asked._ Then I saw the crowd.

I was so dazed I forgot to 'spot' so when we stopped, I swayed on the spot, but Harry kept me steady.

"Woah there." He said laughing. I chuckled back at him, then Niall started to sing as Harry waltzed round the stage with me.

_**[Niall]**_

_**Don't you know all night I've been waiting for a girl like you to come around, round, round?**_

We stopped dancing for a minute.

_**[Harry]**_

_**Under the lights tonight**_

_**You turned around, and you stole my heart**_

_**With just one look, when I saw your face**_

_**I fell in love**_

_**It took a minute girl to steal my heart tonight (eh eh eh eh)**_

_**With just one look, yeah (eh eh eh eh)**_

_**Been waiting for a girl like you**_

He sang, looking straight into my eyes, his twinkling. I snuck a peek at Alex and Niall. He was running his hand through her hair lovingly. I bit back an 'awww!' as he sung to her.

_**[Niall]**_

_**I'm weaker**_

_**My words fall and they hit the ground**_

_**Oh life, come on head, don't you fail me now?**_

_**I start to say,**_

_**"I think I love you", but I make no sound**_

Lou ran over to me and pointed right to my heart.

_**[Louis]**_

_**You know 'cause all my life, I've been waiting for a girl like you to come around**_

_**[All]**_

_**Under the lights tonight**_

_**You turned around, and you stole my heart**_

_**With just one look, when I saw your face**_

_**I fell in love**_

_**It took a minute girl to steal my heart tonight (eh eh eh eh)**_

_**With just one look, yeah (eh eh eh eh)**_

_**Been waiting for a girl like you**_

Zayn winked at me then at Alex and turned to the crowd as Lou and Niall grabbed one of Alex's hands each. Liam jogged over and grabbed one of mine and Harry grabbed the other, as they danced us around the stage. They didn't let go until the song had finished.

_**[Niall]**_

_**Under the lights tonight**_

_**You turned around, and you stole my heart**_

_**With just one look, when I saw your face**_

_**I fell in love**_

_**It took a minute girl to steal my heart**_

I stole another look at Alex,trying to catch her eye, but she was too busy staring at Niall, who had placed her hand on his chest,directly over his heart.

_**[Harry]**_

_**Under the lights tonight (eh eh eh)**_

_**You turned around, and you stole my heart (eh eh eh)**_

_**With just one look, when I saw your face (eh eh eh)**_

_**I fell in love**_

_**It took a minute girl (eh eh eh) to steal my heart tonight (eh eh eh)**_

Harry took my hand in his one final time, and I got lost in his mesmerizing blue-green orbs.

_**[Harry and Niall]**_

_**With just one look, yeah (eh eh eh)**_

_**Been waitin' for a girl like you**_

_**Been waitin' for a girl like you.**_

He leaned in. _What do I do? Do I lean in too? But then what if we bump noses? Been there, done that, got the t-shirt. Most embarrassing moment of my life. Actually, I take that back. That was when I got stage fright on the steps, and Harry actually CARRIED me on stage! _But, my thoughts were cut off by Harry's lips touching mine. The screams of a million teenage girls were shut out, and replaced instantly by just one thing. Fireworks.


	10. My Accident

*Katie's POV*

We broke apart after about a minute, the fans screams gradually getting louder. Harry grinned at me and I smiled back, before looking over at Alex. Hers and Niall's lips were also locked for about ten seconds, they too pulled away. Alex and I shared a look, as did Harry and Niall, then without warning, Zayn Louis and Liam cheered and clapped. The fans joined in, and we all burst out laughing.

The security man came on stage and ushered me and Alex backstage again while the boys said their thank-you's and goodnight's. We sat and talked to the stylists and crew for a few minute, before we heard manly cheers and shouts.

"YES!"

"ANOTHER SHOW DONE!"

"WHOOP!"

We laughed and ran over to the boys. Niall picked Alex up and spun her round. Harry however, tackled me to the floor and lay on top of me, crushing my internal organs. He brushed a stray piece of hair out of my eyes, and slowly leaned down to kiss me. Before our lips could even think about touching, there was a shout of "PDA ALERT!" and Harry was pushed closer to me. Louis had jumped on top of him.

"PILE ON!" Niall shouted.

"NOOOOOO!" Me and Alex yelled. Too late. I let out an "oof!" as Niall threw himself at Louis. Zayn shrugged and piled on top of Niall._ You may think these boys are skinny, but when they're all piled on top of you, they seem like sumo wrestlers!_ I looked at Liam. You could practically see the thoughts whirling round in his mind. He looked at me apologetically, before carefully clambering onto the pile of bodies. As he did so, all remaining air in my lungs left it and I heard a crack as excruciating pain shot down my side. I screamed.

"Did anyone else hear that crack?" Louis asked. Me, Alex and Harry slowly raised our hands. I was trying to ignore the fact that I was being repeatedly stabbed through my heart. It didn't work, as I let out a yelp.

"Katie? Was that crack you?" Harry asked, his eyes full of worry. I nodded, my eyes filling up with tears. "Shit! Everyone get off her RIGHT NOW!" he yelled. Liam got up confused, as did Zayn and Niall. Louis looked at me cautiously before slowly climbing up, regret written across his face. Harry looked at me placing his arms on either side of my head.

"I'm gonna get up. It might hurt a bit okay?" He said, concerned. I nodded, preparing myself. As he slowly pushed himself up with his arms, the ribs that had been pushed in rose. I had NEVER felt so much pain. I whimpered. Once he had finally stood up, the pain didn't stop as I had expected it to. Every time I took a breath, the pain shot through me.

"Harry? What's going on?" Liam asked.

"W-we broke Katie's rib." He stuttered.

"OHMIGOD! YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!" Alex yelled.

"Lex, calm down, it's just a rib." I said, wincing. They looked down at me.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"Well we have to get you to a doctor. Can you stand?" Zayn asked, putting a hand under my arm, Liam taking the other. They pulled me up to sitting, and the pain wired through me, a hundred times worse. I screamed, shaking my head as the tears spilled over. They gently placed me back on the floor.

"I'll call her mum. She's a nurse, she'll know what to do." Alex said, pressing the numbers in her phone and passing it to Liam. He mumbled a few words before he spoke.

"Katie take really deep breaths. It will hurt, but it will be worse if you don't." I nodded, taking as deep breaths as my pain threshold would let me. "Do you feel dizzy?"

"A bit." I admitted. He nodded, saying a few more words to my mum, then hung up.

"We have to get her to A&E like now." I nodded in agreement. Harry put one arm under my knees and the other under my back and scooped me up bridal style. I gasped at the pain, then rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes, trying to ignore it.

"Katie, do NOT sleep. You understand me?" Liam said. I nodded. I felt my body be passed into someone else's arms, and then laid across three laps. I opened my eyes to see whose laps they were. My head was on Liams, my hips on Harry's and my legs on Zayn's. They half-smiled at me, and I smiled back. Louis was driving, God help us, and Alex was in the front passenger seat. _Someone's missing_. I counted them off in my head, then looked at Liam.

"Er, where's Niall?" I asked. He laughed slightly.

"In the boot. Louis' idea." I laughed, and instantly regretted it.

"Don't laugh!" Harry chuckled.

"Sorry." I pouted.

"You know-"

"We're here!" Louis yelled, clambering out of the car and grabbing me, scooping me up and speed-walking into the big white reception.

"Er, we think she's broken a rib." He said to the bored looking woman sat at the desk.

"Second floor, Room 128."

"Thank you!" Louis said breathless. He ran to the elevator and frantically pushed the buttons once everyone was in.

"Why are you guys worried? It's just a rib." I asked.

"Not to worry you, but breaking some ribs is quite dangerous." Liam said gently, stroking my hair.

"Oh! Well Liam, if that hasn't worried me, I don't know what will!" I said sarcastically. The elevator pinged and we stepped out into the corridor. Well, they stepped, I was carried.

"It's here!" Alex shouted, waving her arm. Louis ran into the room, me wincing at every step, and placed me carefully on the bed.

"I'll go get a doctor." Alex said, smiling at me. I grinned back.

"Katie, I'm so sorry!" the boys gushed. I chuckled. _Huh, that didn't hurt as much. _

"Guys." I said. They looked at me expectantly. "This…" I pointed at my torso. "Is NOT your fault!"

"Yes it is! We were the ones that piled on top of you!" Niall yelled.

"Ugh! Fine! It was your fault! But I forgive you! I mean, it could have happened to anyone." I said, smiling widely at each of them in turn.

"YOU'RE THE BEST!" Louis yelled, flinging himself at me in a rib breaking hug. Literally. There was another crack as I screamed.

"Shit! Sorry Kit Kat!" he said looking sheepish. I laughed at the guilty expression on his face.

"That's okay-"

"Miss Berriman, that is most certainly NOT okay! He may have just broken what was a fractured rib before." The doctor came in. _Wow, she looks young! She looks about 20!_

"Oh." Louis said.

"I'm kidding. I'm not mean. I wasn't kidding about the last bit though. I'm Doctor Parker, but just call me Maddie. We should get you x-rayed." I nodded. "You want someone with you?" I nodded again. "Who?" I looked over at them, waiting for someone to volunteer.

"I WILL!" they all shouted simultaneously. Me and Maddie laughed.

"Oh, you can all come. I wasn't expecting you all to volunteer!" Maddie said laughing. A man brought a moving bed thing and a gown over to me. Maddie drew the curtains around my bed while Alex helped me change. Once I was dressed, Harry lifted me onto the moving bed, as I couldn't climb that high. Maddie pushed me down to the room, and Liam lifted me onto the other bed as Maddie showed the boys how the buttons - in the separate room they were in – worked. The bed suddenly started moving, into a dome thing. _Oh god, that looks VERY small._

"I have to go in THAT?!" I yelled.

"Yeah, why?" Maddie asked. "You claustrophobic?" I nodded.

"Close your eyes. We'll keep talking to you, and if you get too scared and want to come out, we'll get you out." Maddie said soothingly. I nodded.

"Katie, you have to stay really really still. Like, don't even blink." Maddie spoke through a microphone. I nodded, the realised she probably couldn't see me. _Oops!_

"Katie, nodding your head counts as moving." Liam laughed. _So they can see me!_ I stuck my tongue out then decided to be still.

"How long does this go on for?" I asked, closing my eyes.

"10 minutes." Olivia replied. _That's not bad. I can DO this!_

"Katie?"

"Can you hear us?"

"Is she awake?"

_Ha, they think I'm asleep. They thought wrong._

"Katie, I have food."

_Ha! I'm not going to fall for that again!_

"Cookies Katie! Oreo's." The smell of Oreo's drifted into my nose.

_Oh my gosh! That kid has Oreo's! That's it! _

I shot up, grabbing the cookie out of Alex's hand and shoving it in my mouth.

"Poo!" I shouted in pain. "ALEXIS!"

"Steady Katie! Gosh, you're worse than Niall!" Liam chuckled.

"Hey!" Me and Niall said.

"Anywaaaay… you want your results?" Maddie asked amused. I nodded. She placed my x-ray on the bright white screen and we gasped.

"As you can see, you have broken three ribs. You're lucky you didn't break more! You'll need to rest for a few days, and it will heal on it's own."

"Alex, how long until the showcase?" I asked shaking.

"5 weeks why?" she replied.

"Maddie, how long will it take to heal?" I said.

"Around 8 weeks."


	11. 2 Weeks

*Katie's POV*

* 3 Weeks Later*

*2 Weeks until the Showcase*

We arrived at the arena an hour ago. A whole hour and all I've been able to do so far is tie my shoes. Tie my shoes. You have no idea how frustrating that is. I sighed angrily and Harry came and sat next to me, putting his arm round me.

"Be patient babe. It'll heal." He said.

"Patient? I can't! I have a showcase in 2 weeks, and I can't even walk properly, never mind dance! I'm just so frustrated with myself! Why can't I do it?! Gaaaaaaaaahhh!" I yelled the last part. I was about to speak again when Harry cut me off.

"Why don't you try and do your singing? That won't need you to move around too much?"

I sighed. "I need to practise the pointe though." I frowned. He chuckled.

"One at a time sweetie, one at a time. You need help getting onto the stage?" I shake my head and gingerly stand up. I took my pills before we came, they're just kicking in. As I got onto the stage, my ribs felt number until I couldn't feel them at all. I laughed at how weird it felt. Alex was already on the stage waiting. I insisted she went first; I still wasn't comfortable singing in front of people. She smiled, knowing what I was thinking, and stepped up to the middle of the stage. Zayn pressed play, and Moments blasted out of the speakers as she began to sing.

"_Shut the door_

_Turn the light off_

_I wanna be with you_

_I wanna feel your love_

_I wanna lay beside you_

_I cannot hide this_

_Even though I try_

_Heart beats harder_

_Time escapes me_

_Trembling hands_

_Touch skin_

_It makes this harder_

_And the tears stream down my face_

_If we could only have this life_

_For one more day_

_If we could only turn back time_

_You know I'll be_

_Your life_

_Your voice_

_Your reason to be_

_My love_

_My heart_

_Is breathing for this_

_Moment_

_In time_

_I'll find the words to say_

_Before you leave me today_

_Close the door_

_Throw the key_

_Don't wanna be reminded_

_Don't wanna be seen_

_Don't wanna be without you_

_My judgment's clouded_

_Like tonight's sky_

_Hands are silent_

_Voice is numb_

_Try to scream out my lungs_

_It makes this harder_

_And the tears stream down my face_

_If we could only have this life_

_For one more day_

_If we could only turn back timYou know I'll be_

_Your life_

_Your voice_

_Your reason to be_

_My love_

_My heart_

_Is breathing for this_

_Moment_

_In time_

_I'll find the words to say_

_Before you leave me today."_

_Flashing lights in my mind_

_Going back to the time_

_Playing games in the street_

_Kicking balls with my feet_

_There's a numb in my toes_

_Standing close to the edge_

_There's a pile of my clothes_

_At the end of your bed_

_As I feel myself fall_

_Make a joke of it all_

_You know I'll be_

_Your life_

_Your voice_

_Your reason to be_

_My love_

_My heart_

_Is breathing for this_

_Moment_

_In time_

_I'll find the words to say_

_Before you leave me today_

_You know I'll be_

_Your life_

_Your voice_

_Your reason to be_

_My love_

_My heart_

_Is breathing for this_

_Moment_

_In time_

_I'll find the words to say_

_Before you leave me today." _

I looked over at the boys and Maddie. They were on their feet clapping and cheering. Of course they were. Alex sings like an angel. She also sings everywhere, so we hear it every day. There's no WAY I can compete with that. The only people that have heard me are Alexis and Harry.

I was already halfway down the steps when Alex grabbed my arm and yanked me back into the middle of the stage, despite my protests and squeals of pain. She planted me there and turned to press play on the stereo.

The music played and I swivelled to face the audience. Seven people. Seven people, and I feel like I'm going to be sick. I open my mouth to sing the words, but all that came out was " I-I-I can't do this." Alex and Maddie walk over to me and twist my body so I'm facing away from the audience.

"Yes you can. You've done it before for thousands of strangers. The people here now are no different. Imagine you're the happiest person in the world, imagine what your life would be like, and while you're doing it, just sing." She said.

"Yeah, what she said. I haven't heard you sing, but from what I've heard from Alex and Harry, there's nothing to be remotely worried about." Maddie winked.

I glared at Alex then nodded and turned back to face the boys. Harry looked at me questioningly. I smile at him reassuringly. The music glares out of the speakers, and I imagine.

I'm back in Yorkshire, in front of an open fire that looks exactly like the one in my Grandma's house. As I look round, everything looks the same. I spent my childhood here, and most of my teenage years, until we moved here for college. I haven't seen my gran in a while, but we're going back for summer. I come back to reality as the riff ends, and the words flow out of my mouth.

"_I'm gonna pick up the pieces,_

_And build a Lego house_

_If things go wrong we can knock it down_

_My three words have two meanings,_

_There's one thing on my mind_

_It's all for you_

_And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm_

_If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you get down_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

_I'll do it all for you in time_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm gonna paint you by numbers_

_And colour you in_

_If things go right we can frame it and put you on a wall_

_And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before_

_Now I'll surrender up my heart_

_And swap it for yours_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you get down_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

_I'll do it all for you in time_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_Don't hold me down_

_I think my braces are breaking, and it's more than I can take_

_And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm_

_If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you get down_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

_I'll do it all for you in time_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you get down_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

_I'll do it all for you in time_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you get down_

_And out of all these things I've done I will love you better now."_

I open my eyes, having not realised I closed them, and look at Alex then Maddie anxiously. Their faces are lit up with pride and I'm just as happy for them. I hear whoops and cheers from the audience and look to my friends. There on their feet for the both of us and we walk to the edge of the stage. Alex grabs Niall's hand and hops down, Maddie jumps onto Liam's waiting back, while Harry scoops me up bridal style and carries me to my wheelchair.

"That, was amazing. Even better than the first time I heard it." He whispers into my ear. I shiver and giggle, then look at him seriously.

"Can I do my pointe now?"


	12. The Day of The Showcase!

*The day of the showcase*

*Katie's POV*

_**This is it. All my hard work over the past 6 weeks comes down to today. If I don't break my ribs any more than I already have, or throw up or pass out from stage fright, it'll be a successful day all in all. The final dress rehearsal is in an hour, and I couldn't be less ready. I still haven't been able to practise my pointe or tap, Maddie won't let me, and none of the others are going to question a doctor on that. It's doing my head in. Harry says he's proud of me, but I can't help but feel like he's just saying that to make me feel better, and that I'm actually annoying him. I've been doing exercises on my ribs three times a day, with Maddie's help, but all they've done is make them hurt more. I can walk without my wheelchair now, but my ribs are still sore and achy. Alex is being as helpful as she can, but I get so frustrated with myself all the time.**_I am broken out of my daydream as Harry snaps his fingers in front of my face.

"Go get changed hunny. Alex is already done!" I give him a weak smile, wincing as I stand. I wander slowly up the staircase ignoring the stabs at each step. _**My pain meds are wearing off.**_I walk into my room, where Lex is waiting, having already laid out my shoes and outfits. She shoots me an excited smile as I walk in, and I return it with a nervous one. She rubs my shoulder sympathetically and hands me two pain meds when I flop down on my bed and hiss with pain. I swallow them dry and sigh with relief as they work instantaneously. I sit up and eye my pointe shoes regretfully.

"Save it for rehearsal Kit Kat." Alexis smiles. She knows how frustrated I get when I can't dance when I want to. I grin in anticipation as I go into the en suite to change. I pull on my leggings, black legwarmers and purple Pineapple Dance Studio off the shoulder tee. The pain from my ribs has vanished, although I know it will be back in a couple of hours.

I sigh as I wander back into my bedroom and pick up my black buckle tap shoes, my back lace-up jazz shoes, my black high-heeled character shoes for drama and my pale pink silky pointe shoes, stuffing them into my red and black personalized dance rucksack. Alex gives my shoulder a slight push towards the door and laughs when I give her the deadliest glare humanly possible. I know it wasn't that scary to her, but oh well. She cuts in front of me and sprints down the stairs while I slowly amble behind her. _**How the heck is she so excited about this?! I'm definatley not! **_

"Come ooonn Kat!" I roll my eyes and grin.

"Yes mum." I joke. Her and Niall giggle and Harry lifts me down the last two steps as Niall's hand snakes round her waist. I wink suggestively at Alex, causing her and Niall to blush when they saw it.

"You're so like me." Harry smirked. Lexi's eyes flickered towards the clock on the mantelpiece and widened.

"Kat! We have 5 minutes to get there!" she cried. I grin at her reaction and roll my eyes as she grabs my hand and pulls me out of the door. I grab by bag just before I am pulled away. I yell my goodbyes to the boys and they shout back. Alex bundles me into the passenger seat of her bright blue Mercedes (yes, she's rich) and slams the door shut behind me. We speed to the arena as fast as we can, without breaking the law in the process.

"Go, go, go!" She laughs, and we pull our matching bags out of the car and sprint towards the main entrance, making it just in time. We burst out laughing as we run down three flights of stairs and into the dressing room we share. It gets so hectic we have to pair up for dressing rooms. My various costumes are hung up on two clothes racks. I spot my drama and pointe costumes, and smile. **It feels like ages since I've done a showcase, but not in a good way. I'm scared. **Alex shoots me a reassuring smile and I stick out my tongue. **She's too excited.**

"GIRLS! COME ON! NO COSTUMES! SAVE IT FOR THE SHOW!" Collette booms from the top of the hall. We poke our heads out of the door, along with every other student. We exchange a look and grin. Collette does this every show. It's supposed to be a DRESS rehearsal, yet we're not allowed to wear costumes. **Weird huh. **All the girls laugh and turn back into the dressing rooms.

We pull on our character shoes, and speed walk to the edge of the stage. **Do I take more pills now, or just before the show? **I decide on before the show and take a breath. I never get nervous at the rehearsals; it's the shows that get me worked up. I hear Collette shout from the wings "3,2,1.. Action!" and I stride on and perch on a suitcase as the music plays, and I sing.

3 hours later, and the rehearsal is over. I still haven't been able to do my pointe. In 15 minutes, the boys and Maddie will be arriving, and I feel like I'm about to be sick or possibly faint.

We sit in the dressing room in our drama costumes and character shoes waiting. We idly pass the time by tweeting and I read The Hunger Games for the millionth time. My phone beeps, and I slide it off the dressing table.

_1 New Message from: Haz Bear ;)_

_Hey babe. We've arrived. How ya feeling? Sat in the middle of the third row. Break a leg._

I smile as Alex's phone beeped too. I'm guessing it's Niall by the goofy little smile plastered to her face. I smirk at her, and then reply to Harry.

_Hey Haz, thanks. Alrighty, yeah, I'm scared. I'll look for you ;)_

The bells chime out through the dressing room and the corridor.

"All students in A Very Potter Musical to the wings. That's all students in A Very Potter Musical to the wings."

My eyes widen and I glare at Alex. She smiles sympathetically and rubs my back lightly. I swallow two painkillers and sigh. We reach the wings and she blows me a kiss before pushing me onto the stage and climbing up a ladder to her technical box. I walk as lightly as I can towards the middle of the stage, where my suitcase is waiting for me. I perch on the end of the case and take a deep breath, shaking.

I straighten my black robes and check my hair is still rightly curled for the part. I gasp quietly as I hear the curtains open and the music start to play. I sneak a look at Alex and she gives me a reassuring smile. I turn to the front to face the audience. The curtains are fully open, and the bright white spotlight blinds me momentarily. By the time I spot Maddie and the boys in the third row, the intro is over, and I take a huge breath and sing.


	13. Pointe!

(A/N: You guys might wanna get the song up on YouTube, ya no, to feel it more. The songs called Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman. Enjoy!)

*Harry's POV*

Katie's voice rings out beautifully throughout the arena, and once again I stare in awe. _She looks nervous, not like __she normally does on stage. Lexi__ said she gets so nervous before these shows._ She catches my eye, and I give her a huge smile. It seems to boost her confidence a bit. She smiles more as she sings and dances. I smirk at the grin on Lou's face when Katie sings: **"I'll cast some spells with a flick of my wand."** _Dirty boy._ I can't help but notice how Niall's face lights up with joy as Alex pops up behind Katie and another boy playing Ron Weasley. All the cast sing their parts just as beautifully.

*Katie's POV*

I rush back into the dressing room, once I'm out of sight of the stage. _Pointe next. Sigh._ I grab the bottle of painkillers off the table, and swallow two dry. The relief instantly floods my chest and I sigh nervously. _I'm still not over the stage fright._ I change into my first pointe costume: a light blue tutu, with a loose ruffled skirt and then I pull on my pointe shoes for the first time in just over two months. It wrap the pink ribbons round my ankles for support, then wrap the remaining halfway up to my knees and tie them tightly there. Alex pulls my curls back into a high ponytail with gel and ties a bobble there. She then separates, twists and grips my hair into a tight ballet bun, then tucks her arm through mine, and walks me to the stage, all the time looking at me worriedly.

"How're you feeling?" she asks concerned. I smile at her.

"Numb." She laughs and kisses me lightly on the cheek before whispering "break a leg!" and running off to change for our pointe duet later. I give Josh, my partner for the dance a grin, and he replies with one, then take a huge deep breath and stand in position to start, waiting for my cue.

*Harry's POV*

*At The End of The AVPM piece*

The song finishes, and I tune out until Katie next comes on. It's the one we've been waiting for: Katie's pointe solo. I know she's been waiting almost two months to dance ballet again. I wonder if she managed to dance it in the rehearsal, but my thoughts are cut off when a boy comes on, dressed in a suit and tie. Weird, I thought this was Katie's solo. Huh. He stands in his tights, bow tie, shirt and blazer in first position when the music plays. I don't recognise the song at first, until the words come in.

As they do, Katie spins onto the stage on pointe, wearing a light blue tutu, pain flashing in her eyes, but her face a mask of happiness. It pains me to see her like this, and, when I look down the row at the boys and Maddie, the pain is reflected across their faces too.

(A/N: play music now!)

"**She spins and she sways**

**To whatever song plays**

**Without a care in the world**

**And I'm sitting here wearing**

**The weight of the world on my shoulders" **

The boy starts dancing too, around Katie, who is now in third position bobbing up and down, on and off pointe. How do I know this? Oh wait, it's all Katie and Alexis have been on about for the past three months. I quite literally know every move in ballet.

"**It's been a long day**

**And there's still work to do**

**She's pulling at me**

**Saying "Dad, I need you"**

Katie is gently pulling at the boy's jacket, acting out the part of a little girl perfectly.

"**There's a ball at the castle**

**And I've been invited**

**And I need to practice my dancing**

**Oh, please, Daddy, please?"**

The boy has now stopped dancing, and Katie is making graceful movements, pretending to beg the boy, who I now grasp is playing her father, so it's not her solo. _So, which one is?_ He takes her hand and holds it high above her head, while she spins, all the time on pointe.

"**So I will dance with Cinderella**

**While she is here in my arms"**

She pretends to stumble, and the boy catches her. I can't help but feel a pang of jealousy at that. She pliés and then leaps gracefully around the stage.

"**'Cause I know something the prince never knew**

**Oh, I will dance with Cinderella**

**I don't want to miss even one song**

**'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight**

**And she'll be gone..."**

She then takes a huge leap to the wings of the stage, and we can't see her anymore. By the time the intro for the next verse is over, she's back, in a different outfit; a black leotard with short black lace sleeves and a cross-over black lace skirt. _Hot._ She walks beautifully over to the boy, and spins, making the skirt go out a bit, pretending to show off her new dress.

"**She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed**

**She wants to know if I approve of the dress**

**She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away**

**And I need to practice my dancing**

**Oh, please, Daddy, please?"**

She is again, pretending to ask her 'father' and he complies. They waltz fast around the stage, Katie on pointe at every spin. She looks so beautiful up there. All trace of pain has gone from her eyes, I know it will be back later, but for now, she's at home up there. _Just like when we first met._ She catches my eye, and they sparkle as she gracefully bourrées towards the front of the stage.

"**So I will dance with Cinderella**

**While she is here in my arms**

**'Cause I know something the prince never knew**

**Oh, I will dance with Cinderella**

**I don't want to miss even one song**

**'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight**

**And she'll be gone"**

She echappés off the stage again, right into the wings and out of sight. The boy pretends to yearn for her, pulling of an amazing tour de l'air.

"**She will be gone"**

The intro into the next verse is over, and she is back, in a different outfit again. This one takes my breath away. She looks simply beautiful, in a white Lycra leotard, with a long flowing tutu, like a wedding dress, a gorgeous glittery tiara placed between the hairs scraped back into a ballet bun.

"**Well, she came home today with a ring on her hand**

**Just glowing and telling us all they had planned**

**She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away**

**But I need to practice my dancing**

**Oh, please, Daddy, please?"**

She pleads again, and this time, to our amusement and shock, lifts her leg up to her ear, holding it there with one hand, while the boy spins her with the other. I look again down the row of seats at the boys and Maddie, and burst into laughter. Maddie's nose is crumpled and her face bright red, and Lou, Liam and Zayn are clutching their crotches, their faces red too and their mouths hung open. _Let me tell you, I feel their pain._ Liam isn't even looking. His hands are pressed tightly over his eyes, his face dark red underneath it. They don't even look at me when I laugh.

"**So I will dance with Cinderella**

**While she is here in my arms**

**'Cause I know something the prince never knew."**

She lets go of her leg momentarily, swinging it to the back where she bends her knee and holds her foot tightly near her head and the boy spins her again.

"**Oh, I will dance with Cinderella**

**I don't want to miss even one song**

**'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight…"**

She puts her leg down, making a clock motion with her arms and kissing the boy lightly on the cheek before leaping to the other side of the stage, in front of us, and curtseying on the last beat.

"**And she'll be gone."**

My heart pangs when she kisses him, but I brush the feeling away. _She's just acting. Stay cool, Harry_. The music fades, and I stand up cheering and clapping. The pain is back on her face as she exits her own little world. I look around the arena, and my heart soars for the girl I love. Yes, love. Because, every single person in the arena is on their feet. On their feet, clapping and cheering for her. And as she walks gracefully off the stage, I couldn't be more proud.


	14. The Finale of Le Showcase

I leap off the stage, into Alex's open arms, squealing and jumping around. The adrenaline rushes through my veins, and all the pain in my ribs has vanished. In all honesty, it dissolved the moment I started to dance. That's why I love it. It's like all my worries just wash away, and from the look in Alex's eyes, she knows what I'm thinking. That's why we're friends. We just get each other.

We run, hands locked in each other's, to our dressing room where we pile on our costumes for the finale; me back in my white blouse, tight black school trousers, red and yellow striped tie and grey jumper; Jess in her white blouse, pleated black school skirt, the same tie and grey sleeveless jumper- Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. She grabs a bright red lip liner pencil off the dressing table and draws a lightening scar back on my head while I slip my wiry glass back over the bridge of my nose. We jog back down to the edge of the stage to meet up with the rest of the cast.

Just before we go on stage, I catch the eye of 'Ron Weasley', Max Strickland. We've got closer through singing class, though he's a couple of years older than me. He grins, his crooked jaw line showing, and I smile back, flashing him my newly straightened teeth. _Thank you braces! _**Days of Summer by StarKid** plays and he breaks eye contact to go on stage; just on time might I add. If he'd waited any longer he would have had to sing from the wings!

"**We've got these days of summer,**

**To remind us of each other.**" He sings, his crooked grin fitting the part perfectly. Jess walks on, her show smile on her face to sing her part.

"**The time we have to spend apart,**

**Will keep us in each other's hearts."** She gives Max a peck on the cheek as I run on, giving Max a man hug and kissing Jess lightly on the cheek.

"**I'm hoping that the good old days are,**

**Something I will dream about at night**." I belt, rubbing my eyes as if I'm tired. Jade; one of our friends from school comes on as Draco, singing in soprano, a lot higher than the rest of us.

"**Don't matter if it's sooner or later,**

**I know that it's gonna be alright!"**

"**Don't wanna see you go,**

**But it's not forever,**

**Not forever,**

**Even if it was you know that I would never let it get me down,**

**Cos you're the part of me,**

**That makes me better wherever I go,**

**So I will try,**

**Not to cry,**

**Cos no one needs to say goodbye." **We join in together, in a four part harmony, just like in Not Alone in the real thing; but of course not as good.

The rest of the dance school runs onto the stage, all in costumes as different characters, doubled and tripled up with each other. Dean Thomas', Cho Chang's, Neville Longbottom's, Luna Lovegood's, Seamus Finnegan's, Lavender Brown's, Crabbe's and even Goyle's. We do the choreography made by Team StarKid, Alex finally getting the moves, after hours of extra practice before my little 'incident', the original cast of the musical and jump together, singing the last chorus, everyone harmonising; probably the hardest thing we've ever had to try and work out!

"**Don't wanna see you go,**

**But it's not forever,**

**Not forever,**

**Even if it was you know that I would never let it get me down,**

**Cos you're the part of me, **

**That makes me better wherever I go,**

**So I will try,**

**Not to cry, cos no one needs to say good bye!"** The dance teachers come on; Collete, Amelia, Logan; as Umbridge, Firenze and Dumbledore.

"Harry, can you believe we only get seven years at Hogwarts?" Alex/Hermione says, smiling at me widely.

"Yeah, but, that's what makes it so special!" I grin back at her, adjusting the thin frames of my glasses and slinging my arms around hers and Max's shoulders, though Alex is a few inches taller than me, Max almost a foot.

"Sure, we have to go home for the summer, but imagine how… how totally awesome going backs going to be! Until then, I've gotta go back to the muggle world, and they're going to try and tell me that this wasn't real, and that none of this happened. But, you know what? It was real! And it did happen! We spent time here, made friends here, and that's a part of us. Hogwarts is bigger than any of us. It's bigger than any of its founders, and it's gonna be around LONG after we're gone! Maybe we'll see our kids come here, that's the thing about Hogwarts. No matter how long you're away from it, there's always a way back!" I finish my speech.

"**Back to witches and wizards,**

**And magical beasts, **

**To goblins and ghosts,**

**And to magical feasts,**

**It's all that I love and it's all that I need,**

**At Hogwarts,**

**Hogwarts!**

**Back to spells, and enchantments,**

**Potions and friends,**

**To Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin! **

**Back to the place where our story begins,**

**At Hogwarts,**

**Hogwarts!"**

"I'm sorry what's it's name?" Collete shouts.

"**Hogwarts, **

**Hogwarts!"**

"I didn't hear you kids!" Amelia yells.

"**Hogwarts,**

**Hogwarts!"**

"Man I'm glad we went back!" I laugh. We raise our 'wands' in the air, and I look down the line at some of my best friends. Max and Jess look like their faces are about to burst with smiling, Jade is panting and laughing and the kids wear the same expressions as Jess and Max.

The audience is on their feet; but I notice one thing. One row is empty: Row D, where the boys and Maddie should be sat. Huh. So they missed it. We join hands; every single one of us, and raise our arms way above our heads, then throw them down: our bodies with it in a huge bow. The cast and dance school begin to hug each other and throw out congratulatory comments and gestures as the red velvet curtains close and I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn curiously to see who it was. "Harry!" I squeal and he laughs, wrapping his arms round my waist and spins me around, laughing.

"That was… incredible. You were incredible!" he says into my ear.

"Thank you!" I reply. I hug each of the boys in turn, and then they go to hug Alex too. The cast make their way back to their respective dressing rooms and we do the same, Maddie and the boys following close behind. Lexi and I go behind a screen and change into the clothes we came in, take our hair down and rub off our make-up. Alex's jet black locks hang over her shoulders, my chocolate brown curls draping down my back. She shoves my shoes back into my bag as Maddie pulls me back behind the screen and pulls up my shirt to my bra. _And I know what you're thinking, so get your __dirty __little heads out of the gutter!_She looks at the deep purple bruising across my ribs and grimaces.

"It's got a bit better, so that's good. Keep taking the painkillers hon. It'll go down sooner or later." She says sympathetically when I hiss through my teeth as she gently places her finger over the biggest one. I pull my shirt back down when she takes her finger away and throw my dance bag over my shoulder after making sure I had all my shoes and clothes in it. Harry wraps his arm round my neck and over my shoulder, Niall doing the same to Alex, and Liam to Maddie. I send a suggestive wink their way before Harry pulls me towards the door.

"Let's go home."


End file.
